From palm leaves to hats on sticks, umbrellas or parasols were traditionally used as a covering from rain or sunlight. The difference between these two typically is the material used for the covering material, since certain parasols are not waterproof. Generally, umbrellas are collapsible with bendable joints allowing for extension or retraction of the covering. This foldable mechanism typically consists of a central pole, which can be made of wood, metal, or plastic. The pole can have wooden or metal ribs to support the foldable covering. An umbrella may be a hand-held device designed for personal, portable use or may be a larger object designed to be stationary in a particular location.
Despite the sophistication and range of umbrella solutions available, umbrellas and parasols continue to have issues that have plagued them since the inception of their creation. These include dealing with harsher environmental elements, such as wind, hail, or sleet; being responsive to a user's need in the moment; and integrating on-demand or predictive functionality. Further, umbrellas continue to be limited on how to address perpendicular or vertical rainfall that is affected by wind and falls on an umbrella holder at an angle.
Outdoor stadiums, venues, sporting events, and entertainment events have struggled to develop a solution for its attendees that can protect them from the elements. Barring a complete redesign in their infrastructure, such as a new complex or building, most venues are left with whatever solutions they may have on hand to address a common complaint attendees have: protection from the sun or protection from poor weather conditions. Attendees are left with either trying to plan for the uncertain, such as bring ponchos or hats to an event, or depending on a venue for a solution to their needs.
Certain venues may have further complications developing these solutions, such as creating something that integrates within the existing framework of venue seating, meets attendee's expectations, and is not disruptive to the experience they attended for. In some instances, a solution may address one of these needs, but not all three. Venues have struggled to develop a solution that is able to improve the attendee experience without needing to make deeper changes to what they have already invested in.